Assassin Canarrow: Visiting Her Grave
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and their kids visit Laurel's grave. (A/N Please let me know if anyone thinks this summary could be better and if you're willing, please offer me a better one.)


**Hello my readers. This Assassin Canarrow one shot will involve Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa taking their kids to Laurel's gravesite. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and the "Arrow" showrunners.**

The afternoon was drawing to a close and the sun was beginning its decent, casting a long shadow across the graveyard. This graveyard in particular was the one in which the well loved Laurel Lance had been laid to rest. A steady wind blew across the grass below, causing it to sway slightly, while birds flew around the area, chirping gently. As the sun continued to set, five individuals entered the graveyard and approached the headstone which stood above the site where Laurel was buried. These individuals consisted of the ones who had been closest to her in life along with their two children.

Who are these people, you may ask? They were none other than Oliver Queen, Laurel's ex and the man that she had declared as the love of her life on her deathbed, his wife Sara, who was also Laurel's sister, and his other wife Nyssa A'l Ghul, Laurel's close friend, mentor, the woman who trained her, and the former heir to the League Of Assassins. The children with them were eight year old Jonas, Oliver's son by Sara, and twelve year old Miriam, his daughter by Nyssa.

Every year, whenever the anniversary of Laurel's death arose, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa visited her grave and used their time there to remember her, the life she lived, and the legacy she left behind. After their children were born, they began taking them along when they went to visit Laurel's grave. Today the family of five were standing in front of her grave like they always did, each of them holding a bouquet of flowers. Miriam and Jonas also had in their respective hands a letter addressed to their deceased aunt which contained words of love along with details of the different adventures kids their age enjoyed and the times they spent with their parents. It was something the kids had decided to do sometime after their parents had started taking them along to their Aunt Laurel's grave.

After the family quietly stood there for what felt like an eternity while trying and failing to hold back their tears, Sara having the most difficulty due to missing her big sister greatly, the children were the first to step forward under their parents' watchful yet smiling faces and, after placing their flowers and cards right next to the tombstone, stood back again except for Miriam, wanting to say something to her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Laurel. Me, Jonas, mom, and dad decided to come over and say hello like we always do", she began. "A lot of very interesting things are currently happening in my life. For example, my dad has finally decided to teach me archery, something I've been begging him to do for ages. He won't let me or Jonas use his own bow and arrows since they're too large and dangerous for kids our age, but he has decided to begin our lessons by buying each of us our own kid friendly bow and arrow set. I admit that its lots of fun and we both enjoy playing with them. Sometimes we, dad, and our moms have archery contests to see who can get their arrows as close to the bull's eye as possible.

"I've also been chosen to be part of a play at my school and I, my brother, and the rest of our classmates were given a choice as to which animals we wanted to be. Guess which animal I decided to be? A canary, just like you were. I wish you were here to see me perform. I also wish you were here to teach me all of your awesome skills that my parents, Uncle John, Aunt Lyla, Uncle Roy, and Aunt Thea told me about. I really wish we had met and gotten to know one another. Of course, I know that you are in a better and no doubt very pretty place right now and my parents have taught both Jonas and me that death isn't the end and that all those we lose in death, including you and Uncle Tommy, are always watching over us. I also know that one day we'll see each other again. I love you Aunt Laurel and hopefully me, Jonas, dad, and our moms will come here and visit you again soon."

Once Miriam had finished speaking and had also wiped away the tears in her eyes which had fallen down her cheeks, Jonas was the next to speak and stepped closer to the headstone.

"Hi Auntie Laurel, how are you? I'm doing okay and like my big sister said we came over to say hi. Nothing much has happened to me though except that I got an A+ on my science test and am very happy about it. My parents and sister were also very proud of me and we all went out for ice cream to celebrate. I had a large banana split with colorful sprinkles, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce on it. I couldn't eat it all and shared some of it with my parents and sister.

"I've decided that when I grow up, I want to become an astronaut and a drummer. I really want to travel through space like those guys on "Star Trek" do, flying through the stars, meeting aliens, having cool laser battles with the bad ones, and going where no man has gone before, and I love playing the drums and banging on them, though my mom sometimes yells at me when I make too much noise when she's meditating".

That last part was said by the boy with a giggle which earned him a gentle slap on his head from Sara who despite her tears was annoyed but amused nonetheless by her son's comment, one which was very true I might add. His expression then turned somber as he continued.

"My sister isn't the only one who wishes she could've known you. I really wish that I could've known you too. You're my favorite hero ever, after my parents of course, and I'm very sad that we never got to meet and play together or do all kinds of things. I do love Aunt Thea and Aunt Lyla a lot, but I think you would've been the greatest auntie ever. I hope you are happy with Uncle Tommy, Grandpa Robert, and Grandma Moira in Heaven and having fun up there with them. I love you Auntie Laurel and hopefully we'll meet each other for real when I get to go there."

Having finished, Jonas wiped away a few tears of his own then stepped back. The family stood in silence once more for what felt like an eternity, remembering Laurel and how much she meant to them (Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa) while thinking about what kind of person and hero she had been in life (Jonas and Miriam). Eventually, after one last look at Laurel's tombstone, the family made their way out of the graveyard and returned to their limo. After getting in, Oliver instructed their driver to take them to _Big Belly Burger_ , their favorite burger joint, for a bite to eat since they were all feeling quite hungry now and were very much ready for a quick and easy dinner.

"Those were some very nice words the two of you said to your Aunt Laurel", Nyssa said to her daughter and her daughter's brother by Sara, her other beloved, giving each of them a proud and loving smile. "I have no doubt that she would've been pleased to hear all of those things you said to her and of the events happening in your young lives".

"She's right", Oliver added in agreement to his wife's words while also smiling at his kids. "In addition, I have no doubt in my mind that if she were still here among us, she would as proud of the two of you as me and your moms are."

"Your father's correct. Your Aunt Laurel would've indeed been exceedingly pleased with you both and delighted to see the kinds of people I'm certain you will grow up to be", Sara also added with love and affection for her son and his big sister shining brightly in her eyes. "But always know that you will always be loved by us no matter what you choose to do when you grow up and that your Aunt Laurel would feel the same way as we do."

Miriam and Jonas beamed with delight at their parents words and Jonas snuggled closer to his mother who responded by wrapping her arm around his shoulder, while Miriam rested her head on her own mother's shoulder who in turn rested her own head on her daughter's head. Oliver on his part was content to lie back in his seat and observe his family with a fond smile while his thoughts drifted to Laurel and how much she would've loved her niece and nephew if she were here. It truly pained him regarding the way she was so violently ripped away from life and what saddened him the most was that she wasn't here to see the beautiful family he had created with Sara and Nyssa.

Despite all of this, Oliver, along with Sara and Nyssa, knew that Laurel would always remain alive in their hearts and that her legacy would live on through themselves and their children forever. Those thoughts are what brought them comfort and peace whenever they thought about her and they would make sure that their children would always remember her and the person she had been no matter what.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that's it folks. I hope all of you enjoyed it. But if any of you didn't like it or felt it was lacking in quality or wasn't sad enough, I apologize to you in advance. In addition, for those of you who choose to favorite this, if anyone, I thank you for that and for your support in advance.**

 **The part where Jonas said he wanted to be an astronaut and a drummer when he grew up was inspired by my own desire I had as a child to become those things.**

 **Have a blessed day everyone.**


End file.
